


Facing It

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an encounter with an alien species, both women react differently</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



"Are you ever going to face it?"

Deanna turned from the view port to face her lover, face twisting in confusion. Beverly was holding a single red, long-stemmed rose, and the tracks of tears were still on her cheeks from the recent encounter.

"I have nothing to face."

"Deanna, I saw how you responded to the sight of your father. The Illythians meant no harm, but they each took the aspect of the person locked in our deepest subconscious wishes," Beverly pointed out, thumb carefully tracing a thorn without letting it prick her skin.

The Betazed turned away again, unconsciously setting up walls and pushing away the connection that let Beverly know her so well. "You can never find a new parent," she said, braced for the retaliation from the doctor.

Beverly did not respond to that underhanded slap at her own ability to move on. "I know. I watched Wesley try to find one in Jean-Luc, and realize it didn't work that way, remember?"

Soft steps sounded before the rose was set in front of Deanna on the ledge of the port, and arms enfolded her despite her resistance. "You're still not alone, though with the pain."

"I know."


End file.
